This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to wireless electronic devices that communicate in adjacent frequency bands.
Electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include cellular telephones, handheld computers, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type. Popular portable electronic devices that are somewhat larger than traditional handheld electronic devices include laptop computers and tablet computers.
Due in part to their mobile nature, portable electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, portable electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications to communicate with wireless base stations and may use short-range wireless communications links such as links for supporting the Wi-Fi® (IEEE 802.11) bands at 2.4 GHz and 5.0 GHz and the Bluetooth® band at 2.4 GHz.
Wireless electronic devices may be used to communicate using different wireless technologies at the same time. For example, a wireless electronic device may be used to communicate using Wi-Fi® and cellular technologies at the same time. It may be challenging to design wireless communications circuitry in a wireless electronic device to accommodate simultaneous communications using different technologies. For example, cellular signals can potentially interfere with Wi-Fi® signals. To avoid interference, conventional wireless electronic devices often use separate antennas for Wi-Fi® and cellular communications.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved wireless communications capabilities.